Weekly Home
Welcome to the EFFL Wiki! The EFFL will use this page to post league information. Come back often. Information relating to general league business will be posted here. A year later and I am still just figuring this thing out so expect changes early and often. I am open to ideas on how to organize this site. (Updated 8/9/16) We are playing on St. Andrews this week. The Game of the Week (GOW) is 2 person low net. After golf, we will pick teams of two using the usual scientific method. We will compute everyone's net score and add them for each team. Low total wins. Tie breaker - the team with lower high net score. The pin shot is hole #18. The winner need not be on the green but anything on the green beats anything off. Separate winners for men and women. First group out - remember one set of markers! If the first group is all men or all women, please leave the other marker at the tee, not at the green or in the fairway. So, for this week, we have: * Pin shot (18th hole, see above) * Game of the Week (GOW) (2 person low net) * Scores count towards handicaps * One point for playing (see me if you need an explanation) * Matches played this week! To win a match, you need a lower net score than your opponent * You get three points if you win your match, zero if you lose, 1.5 points if you tie * Count lost golf balls (put a dot on the scorecard for each one - Scott can give a lesson) * Mark birdies on your scorecard (circle the score) * Stroke limits in effect: 9 on par 3s, 10 on par 4s, 12 on par 5s. Pick up if you hit the max. * I think that is it unless I think of something else The second half tournament starts today. So far, no teams have been turned in so I am going out on a limb and making some teams up. Jane and Phuoc are not eligible since they won the first half tournament. Trades are permitted until next week. Here are the teams: Eric - Bob H, Jay - Charles, Tim - Joe F, Tom V - Mandy, Joe P - Lisa P, John M - Karen M, Jacob - Scott, Dale - Bob M, Walt - Dan, Ron S - Ron R, Bob K - John Z, Dave - Karen F, Fred - Margaret, Ransook - Laura, Kathy - Ken, Jeff - Paul, Barb - Ted, Ted - Lee Ted is the lucky one! We have an odd number of members so he is on two teams. Her are the rules for the second half tournament. Or maybe this is the format. Anyway, here it is/are. It is a team format with 2 people per team. Each week, the team score will be the average net score of the two players on the team. The team score will be added up over the 5 weeks. Low total over the five weeks wins the tournament. At least one team member needs to turn in a score in a given week. If no team member turns in a score in a given week, the team is eliminated from the tournament. Members of the winning team(s) win cash and are eligible for the FedUp Cup at the end of the season. Jane and Phuoc won the first half tournament so they are not eligible for this tournament. One new/old thing for this year is the return of the discretionary points. We used to have these years ago but then we did away with them but now they are back. The big difference is that this is a separate competition. The winner (most points) at the end of the season will win a valuable prize (a bottle of whine, er, uh wine?) Anyway, Karen M is chomping at the bit to start earning these points. The competition got started early. Here are the current earners: April 20 - Scott and Walt one each for informing the league about road construction to the course. April 27 - Karen M gets 2 points for being the only woman to play and for playing with the temperature below 60. May 11 - Me and Karen M for hitting great drives on the first hole only to have someone in the groups to follow hit even greater ones. May 18 - Karen M once again gets one for her putting woes. And Lee gets one for his four putt last week. May 25 - Phuoc gets one for finding a four leaf clover. It was his lucky day. June 1 - Dave gets one for playing well enough in the dogfight game so that Karen F could win. June 8 - Colin wreaking havoc in Florida and the Golf of Mexico. Scott parring the third hole on Pine Valley! June 15 - Scott gets two for losing so many golf balls and getting banged up in the process. Walt gets one for making Scott's travails possible. Karen M gets one just because. June 22 - Laura gets one for finally making her 2016 debut last week. Scott gets one for playing despite not being fully recovered from the previous week's brawl. Karen M gets one for getting abuse over getting one last week. June 29 - Scott gets one for pointing out an error concerning the number of markers to take out (2, not 1). July 13 - Karen F gets one for her hard work on tracking the GOW winners. July 20 - Phuoc for doing a great job on the steaks. Jane for all her efforts in organizing the party. July 27 - No one turned in anything. August 3 - Scott gets one for noting my mistake on the date. Or should he lose one for this? (This section needs updating) Here is information on some golf outings. If you have an outing you want to publicize, provide me the information about and I will add it to the list. It is safe to assume the format for the outings is a scramble. How matches work: For the newbies, matches are one-on-one, low net (actual score minus handicap) wins. Winner gets 3 points, loser 0. Ties earn 1.5 points per player. You also earn one point just for playing. Points accumulate. At the end of the year, the points leaders for men and women earn cash prizes and are eligible to win the coveted FedUp Cup which gets you more cash. Phuoc is organizing his dog fight game again this year. If you are interested, contact Phuoc. For those of you curious about the right way to repair a pitch mark, here is a video lesson: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x1UWnpv3woU For those of you curious about the proper way to mark your ball on the green, here is a video lesson: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a3pg87WMjD0 Here is some stuff saved from the old site with some improvements: This is just a reminder that the EFFL plays by the USGA rules for the most part. There are no mulligans. Only one ball is in play. You may roll the ball to improve your lie. Don't forget to count your lost golf balls, and mark birdies on your card. If you have any outings coming up that you are participating in and other think EFFL members might be interested in, let me know. I will update the Outings with information about them. Still Missing (I may give up hope this year): If you use a Cleveland sand wedge, can you check it? At the beginning of a few seasons ago, I had a 55 degree wedge which I have had for years. On Memorial Day weekend of that year, I was surprised to find a 56 degree wedge in my bag. I have tried to check with everyone I have golfed with to see if the wedges somehow got switched. So far, my wedge has not turned up. Don't forget the stroke limits - 9 on par 3s, 10 on par 4s, 12 on par 5s. When you reach the limit, pick up your ball and move on to the next hole. If we have some sort of putting game going on that week, count a minimum of two putts in your scorecard. Don't forget to track your lost golf balls on your scorecard. Usually a dot on the scorecard on the hole where you lost the ball works. Don't forget anything. Attention: When we do play, remember to properly mark your name on your scorecard so that we know who played. Usually a first name and initial of the last name are sufficient. Please make it legible. Also write down the date of play. That helps, too. I still think we need a National Be Kind To Your Golf League Secretary Day since she has to gather up the scorecards and enter all of the data into our spreadsheet. This idea has not picked up any momentum at all since I first posted it so it looks like it may not happen (this year, at least). Let's make it happen this year. Or next year. Concerning make up rounds. What do you do with the scorecard? You can get it Karen F or Joe (that is, me). Karen F is somewhere in building 86 on the first floor, down the hall from me so get your scorecard to me and I can get it to Karen. I am at MS 86-11. My office is room 116 in building 86. Drop off is preferred over mail. You can also scan the card and send us a pdf of the card. One other thing about make up rounds. You have up to one week after play to get in a make up. You can also play as much in advance as you care to. However, if you play a make up round, you are not eligible for the pin shot contest or the GOW. Teeing off before our scheduled time on Wednesday is considered playing during our regular tee time. Make ups must be played on the nine we played that week at Emerald Woods (no playing at another course!). The risk with playing your round in advance is that we may end up playing a different nine at the last minute. There have been instances in the past where weather conditions forced us to play a different nine than scheduled. If you know how to set up RSS feeds so that updates to this page can be emailed to you, let me know and I will add the instructions. PLEASE READ!!! Pace of play tips will remain here to keep these things fresh in your mind. PLEASE READ!!! 1. MOST IMPORTANT: If the tee on the next hole is open and you are the first or second (in the case of a foursome) person in your group to hole out, go to the next tee and prepare to tee off. Don't wait for your entire group to putt out. 2. When you get to the green, place your bag along the green in the direction of the next tee. If you a have a chip, place your bag and grab your chipping club and putter. DO NOT LEAVE YOUR BAG IN FRONT OF THE GREEN WHILE PUTTING! (except for hole 12 on St. Andrews because the bridge is out) 3. If someone in your group needs to search for their ball, play your shot before helping that person search. It is not rude to do this. They may even find it while you are hitting. And limit the time to search for a ball to 5 minutes (per the rules of golf). 4. Appoint an Enforcer in your group to remember these tips and remind everyone to follow them during the round. And appoint a deputy to help that person. And appoint another as an alternate. If you are in a foursome, then appoint a Second-in-command. 5. Remember the stroke limits: 9 on a par 3, 10 on a par 4, 12 on a par 5. When you reach the limit, pick up your ball and move on to the next hole. 6. As often as possible, go to your ball and get ready to play. There is no need to go to the ball of each member of your group and watch them hit. 7. Play ready golf. Hit when you are ready and it is safe to do so. 8. After you hit, start planning your next shot - how far, what club. Don't wait until you are standing over your ball to do this. Heck, you can even pull the club out of your bag while you are walking. 9. If you are having a conversation with another person and it is your turn to hit, stop talking, hit the ball, then pick up the conversation again. 10. After finishing a hole, go to the next tee then put your putter and any other clubs in the bag then mark scores from the last hole. 11. If your group is playing slow and holding up a group behind you, let the group behind you play through (the Common Courtesy rule). 12. Here is the USGA's "While We're Young" link: http://www.usga.org/pace-of-play-resource-center.html EFFL rain policy: Play will not be canceled in advance due to weather unless the course is closed. If you show up at the course with the intent to play and we get rained out, you will earn an appearance point. Here are the latest handicaps: This week's schedule: Big matches: Joe vs. Dave, John M vs. Scott Last weeks results: Pine Valley took its toll on us. Tim, with an actual 39, and Tom V had net 34s. This year's course schedule with pin shots and GOWs (GOW subject to change): May 4 - Audreys - Pin Shot: hole 3 - GOW: Long Drive Hole 1 (rain out) May 11 - Heatherstone - Pin Shot: hole 11 - GOW: Long Drive Hole 10 May 18 - St. Andrews - Matches start - Pin Shot: hole 15 - GOW: Low putts May 25 - Audreys - Pin Shot: hole 7 - GOW: 2 person low net June 1 - Heatherstone - 1st half tournament starts - Pin Shot: hole 13 - GOW: Long drive hole 16 June 8 - Pine Valley - Pin Shot: hole 9 - GOW: Most penalty strokes June 15 - St. Andrews - Pin Shot: hole 18 - GOW: Net par 4 poker June 22 - Audreys - Pin Shot: hole 3 - GOW: Low net. June 29 - Heatherstone- 1st tournament ends - Pin Shot: hole 11 - GOW: Closest in 3 on #12 July 6 - Pine Valley - Pin Shot: hole 6 - GOW: None. July 13 - St. Andrews - Pin Shot: hole 15 - GOW: 2 person alternate holes, low net July 20 - Audreys - Pin Shot: hole 7 - GOW: Scramble/picnic July 27 - Heatherstone - Pin Shot: hole 13 - GOW: 2 person worst ball August 3 - Pine Valley - Pin Shot: hole 9 - GOW: Low putts August 10 - St. Andrews - 2nd half tournament begins - Pin Shot: hole 18 - GOW: 2 person low net August 17 - Audreys - Pin Shot: hole 3 - GOW:Low net August 24 - Heatherstone - Pin Shot: hole 11 - GOW: Closest in 3 on hole 8 August 31 - Pine Valley - Pin Shot: hole 6 - GOW: Par 4 poker September 7 - St. Andrews - 2nd tournament ends - Pin shot: hole 15 - GOW: 2 person low net September 14 - Audreys - Pin Shot: hole 7 - GOW: Scramble/Picnic, Long putt made last hole ' ' How to figure your net score on each hole: It is simple. Really. First thing to do is look up your handicap. It is next to your name on the big spreadsheet. The next thing is to figure how many strokes to deduct from your score on each hole. This number is based on your handicap and the hole's handicap rating. The numbers are either 1, 3, 5, 7, 9, 11, 13, 15, 17 or 2, 4, 6, 8, 10, 12, 14, 16, 18. Now let's say you have a 6 handicap. You would get one stroke subtracted from your score on the lowest 6 handicap holes. So, if the holes are ranked using odd numbers, you would get one stroke on the holes ranked 1, 3, 5, 7, 9 and 11. You would get zero on 13, 15, and 17. If your handicap is greater than 9 and less than 19, you would get 2 strokes on some holes and one stroke on the rest. So, if your handicap is 13 for instance, you would get 2 strokes on holes 1, 3, 5, and 7 and 1 stroke on 9, 11, 13, 15, and 17. To make sure you did it right, your net score for the round should equal the total of adding up your net score on each hole. Note that the handicap rankings differ for white and red tees. You can refer to Handicap Strokes.pdf (below) to help you figure out how many stroked you get per hole. Vice President's report: No report. Chief Chef's report: No report Treasurer's report: ' '''No report. '''Secretary's report:' No report. Poet Laureate Report: There are strange things done in the midday sun by the men who toil at golf, The Emerald Trails have their secret tails That would make a true saint scoff St Andrew’s links have seen queer sights But the queerest they ever did see Was that day on edge of the perilous ledge That I tripped up Scott and me John Z's Weather Report: I will add this when I figure how to along with any other weather widgets. Nothing like information overload. Beloved Historian's report: He has a page! Go visit it. It is loaded with historical information. Beloved Auditor's report: I don't have time to review the spreadsheet. Beloved Deputy Auditor's report: No findings this week. So far. Beloved Barrister's report: No report. Club Photographer's report: No report. Just smile. Ombudsman's report: No report. Webmaster's report: Sign up for this site: Let's get some chatter going! First Lady's report: No report. Schedule: Current results: Current won-loss records: This year's roster: All-time Roster: By-laws and constitution: EFFL Rules and Formats (the Fantasy League wasn't set up):